parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's All New Animated Series - VHS - 17 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are seventeen parts of Thomas's All New Animated Series for VHS, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Betina (Both the main females) *Edward as Cookie (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Cookie are) *Neville as LacMac (Both vain) *Rosie as Flips (Both beautiful) *Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard *D261 as The Great Rigatoni *Spencer as Detective Grub (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Grub's Girlfriend *City of Truro as No. 7 Train *Diesel 10 as Car Eating Monster *Engines as People 17 Parts: *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 1 - VHS Trailers and Thomas the TV Series *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 2 - Neville Napping *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 3 - No Parking *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 4 - High Anxiety *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 5 - The Big Date *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 6 - My Fair Neville *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 7 - It's Great To Be A Hero *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 8 - Mud On Glorius Site With Archie's Trusty Friends *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 9 - Come On In, The Water's Fine! *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 10 - The Brave Locomotive And Engineer *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 11 - Movie Fright *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 12 - Everybody Love Thomas *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 13 - A Galaxy Far, Far Away... *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 14 - The Dark Side Strikes Back *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 15 - Return of the Bright Side *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 16 - The Secret Missing Episode of Thomas the TV Series *Thomas the TV Series - VHS - Part 17 - Behind The Scenes at the Making of Thomas the TV Series and Ending (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs